The Tokyo Mew Mew Dare Show!
by MewTrust
Summary: You leave dares and the TMM cast do those dares! Chapter 2 has some technical difficulties. I will fix that as soon as possible. LEAVE DARES PLEASE! I don't own TMM, I just torcher the cast. DISCLAIMER
1. Let the Dares begin

**Let the dares begin!**

Trust(me): Hello! It's me, Trust! All these dare are from IZzie or ShadowHunterIzzie. I will get the cast. *Snaps and cast appears*

Ichigo: Crap.

Ryou: Baka Strawberry- *Gets interrupted*

Trust: Oi! Do not randomly start yelling at her, or anyone else for that matter! And that goes for all of you!

Ryou: Fine… Wait. Who are you and why am I taking orders from _YOU_?

Trust: Who am I? Trust. Why are you listing to me? Because I am the reason you all are here and I can destroy all of you with the snap of a finger.

Ryou: Um… *gulps* I'll be quiet now.

Trust: Good. Um, this is the Tokyo Mew Mew Dare Show!

Masa-Baka(Masaya): The What!

Trust: The Tokyo Mew Mew Dare Show.

Mint: Uh overkill, don't you think?

Trust: No Mint! My show, my name. Capish?

Mint: Capish?

Trust: Hai.

Pudding: Zakuro is asleep! That is not fair!

Trust: *Snaps fingers*

Zakuro: *Wakes up* Ugh… My head is pounding.

Lettuce: That's because you usually have a lot of caffeine in your system, but you slept it all off.

Pai: What is caffeine?

Everyone but Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu: *Gasp*

Emi: Um, how can you have been on Earth and not know what caffeine is?

Trust: And now for the dares! Tree-freak first!

Masaya: WAIT! Do not think about it.

Trust: You. Must. First be Deep Ba-Blue. *snaps fingers and Tree-freak becomes Deep Baka*

Deep Blue: What. Do. You. Want?

Trust: Ask Mint, over there *points to Mint,* to go on a date with you.

Deep Blue: What if I say no?

Ichigo: He can talk?

Trust: Now is not the time for insults Ichigo. Blue Dude, ask Mint out, or I will destroy you! *Dun Dun Dun*

Deep Blue: Uh, hey there Mint. I was just wondering, you know, can you. I mean, will you um… um… Will you go on a date with me?

Mint: Sure. Why not?

Trust: OK! *snaps and Mint disappears with Deep Blue* Time to bring in the OC's or FMC's. What every you call them. *poufs OC's in*

Emiko: Care to explain this Cheetah Mew?

Voice: Uh huh! I second that!

Emi: Whatever.

Emiko: WAIT! I have a dare for every one!

Trust: Everyone?

Emiko: Everyone. *Gets evil smirk and lets an evil laugh slip and everyone hides in fright*

Trust: Coming out now… Oh, here's Mint and Deep Blue. *Gets Deep Baka and Mint from there date*

Emiko: Every one must dress up like characters from the Hunger Games.

Cast: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Trust: *snaps and everyone is dressed as hunger game characters*

Kisshu: This is strange.

Pai: I concur.

Taruto: cun cur?

Pai: No, CONcur.

Taruto: O-

Pudding: Taru-Taru na no da! *glomps Taruto*

Emi: Pud-ding! Tar-u-to! There's a dare for you also!

Mint: Can we get back to our date?

Trust: FINE BLUE JAY! *sends the couple away*

Emi: IZzie wants you two to play chess.

Pudding and Taruto: CHESS? (NA NO DA)

Emi: Hay yeah. *puts them on high pedestal with chess board in it*

Pudding and Taruto: *begins playing chess*

Voice: Ichigo, you're going to hate me after this.

Ichigo: WHAT! NO! VOICE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Voice: It wasn't my idea…

Kisshu: Koneko-chan, what are you screaming about?

Ichigo: THE *beep* DARE!

Zakuro: ICHIGO! Language!

Ichigo: WHY ME? PLEASE CHANGE IT!

Trust: You hit IZzie for it, so absolutely not. Voice, would you have the honors?

Voice: Kisshu and Ichigo have to go out on a date. *smirks*

Ichigo: I HATE YOU! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS! BESIDES, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

Kisshu: One out on date with Mint and is my evil ruler… *whistles innocently*

Ichigo: You. Are. Just. Plain. Cruel.

Trust: Who knows, you might enjoy it… *Sends the two off* Well that's all for today. Don't forget to leave a dare or two, review, and leave dares! I write these stories for you guys. I'm considering doing shout-outs too.


	2. Tha Dares Continue

**The Dares Continue**

Trust: Hello, we are back and we have more dares and some truths. Which first, Truth or dare? Mikora is joining us today!

Mikora: Truth, and you said that backwards.

Trust: I know, so, OK! First one is for Taruto. Do you like candy?

Taruto: Hai.

Trust: OK! Now give a candy drop to Pudding.

Taruto: GIVE UP MY CANDY!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?

Trust: Do. It.

Taruto: *gives pudding candy drop*

Pudding: YES! Thank you Taru-Taru na no da!

Emiko: The next one is Kisshu's.

Kisshu: Why me…

Emiko: If you love Ichigo, why do try to kill her?

Kisshu: Well, I'm- It's part of the mission!

Emiko: OH… You are mental.

Emi: Pai, who do you like better, Zakuro or Lettuce?

Pai: Lettuce…

Lettuce: *turns 100 shades of red*

Voice: Treehugger, admit it. You've cheated on Ichigo.

Masaya: yes…

Ichigo: WHY YOU *beep* *beep*! WHO WAS IT?! IMMA KILL THAT *beep*.

Pudding: Ichigo onee-chan, language.

Kisshu: *snickers*

Ichigo: OH, YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY, HUH!? YOU WANNA GO? DO YOU WANNA GO?

Kisshu: You are confusing…

Ichigo: Like *beep* I am.

Mikora: Ok… Well, um, Lettuce, you can turn into a mermaid, right?

Lettuce: Hai.

Mikora: So have you met the mermaid princesses from Mermaid Melody? *smiles really big*

Lettuce: Who?

Mikora: I'll take that as a no. DARE TIME!

Emiko: Ichigo, kiss every one of the male cast, including, *snaps fingers and Fat cat appears* him.

Ichigo: I don't wanna be a kitten…

Emiko: Oh well. *evil smirk*

Ichigo: *kisses everyone changing from cat to human except with the aliens*

Hostesses: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Emi: Pudding, *snaps and Zakuro magazines and a lighter appears* There are Mint's Zakuro magazines. *points to magazines* And this is a lighter. *holds up lighter* Burn the magazines.

Mint: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pudding: *sets the magazines on fire*

Voice: Kisshu. Be Masaya's friend. Hug him and laugh with him without mentally killing him or throw up.

Kisshu: I'll try. *accomplishes dare*

Trust: Keiichiro, kiss Pai on the lips. *snickers* the people who come up with the dares are amazing.

Keiichiro: *kisses Pai on the lips*

Girls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Emiko: Pudding, here's some caffeine with loads of sugar. Enjoy!

Pudding: Thank you na no da!

Emi: Zakuro, go on a sugar high. I don't care how you do it, just do it.

Zakuro: Pudding, may I join you?

Pudding: Hai, Zakuro onee-chan na no da!

**10 minutes later: **

Zakuro: I like nail polish! Do you like nail polish!? It's so sparkly… It reminds me of cake. I'm hungry! I want something sweet.

Hostesses: Shut up already!

Zakuro: *silent and sitting with determined look on her face*

Voice: Kisshu and Ichigo, sing 'Romeo and Cinderella' by Hatsune Miku.

Kisshu and Ichigo: Huh?

Voice: Here. *snaps fingers and heard phones appear with lyrics* Ready.

Kisshu and Ichigo: Hai.

Kisshu and Ichigo: Watashi no koi wo higeki no JULIET ni shinaide  
koko kara tsuredashite

Sore ja ikou ka

Ichigo: PAPA to MAMA ni owakareshitane  
Eien no tabi ni derukarane  
Otona mo yumemiru jikan da  
Fukaku fukaku soko ni mogutte  
Mata dareka no soko ni okutte  
Konya ha doko made ikudarou? Tanoshiminanda sono kajitsu wo  
Kajiru hyoujou suteki nandarou  
Namanurui monogatari sayonara tsugeyou  
Mujaki ni warau nanimo shirazu  
Shirazu shirazu ni shirou to suru  
Sarakedashite yo kimi no subete wo  
Sono yume no saki made Zutto koishikute CINDERELLA  
Kuroi ringo ha osukidesuka?  
Kono PAGE wo mekuranakereba  
Sono jikan ha tomatta mama  
Nigedashitai no JULIET  
Demo sono namae ha iya darou ne  
Sou da na musubarenaito ne  
Demo soredato tanoshikunaina  
Saa boku wo tanoshimasetekureru? Kisshu: Atsuku atsui kono michinori to  
Omoi omoi tooi inori wo  
Madaminu ano ko ni todoite  
Me no mae no tsumu ni ki wo tsukete  
Utakata no you ni kiechauyo  
Hoetara soko made ikeruno? Kobito ga kocchi ni temanekishite  
Fushigi no kuni wo nukedaseruno  
Dareka yonderu hakushi no PAGE kakedasu  
Nanzo umarete itsuka kiete  
Soredemo te wo sashinoberu darou  
Kono EPISODE ni hime to ouji ha  
Hitori de juubun darou? Kane ga narihibiku CINDERELLA  
Umaku kutsu wo oite nigetene  
Ja nai to sagasenaikara  
Kuroi yume ni jirasarechau yo  
Ehon wo tabi suru shoujo ha  
Ima mo doko ka de matteiru no ka  
Ai to ka yume mo kibou mo  
Subete sutete sasotteruyo  
Ima kara mukae ni yuku kara Ichigo: Anata no kokoro sotto nozoite iidesuka  
Kesaki made subete hoshii to negatte iidesuka  
Mou nokori mo nai PAGE wo shizuka ni toku  
Jibun no ibasho ha soko ni ha nai you desuka  
[Ato ha dokusha (kimi) dake ga shiru] Kisshu: Ooki na hako yori chiisana hako ni hairette mucha na hanashi  
Oi oi chotto matte yo  
Boku ga ROMEO ja kore ha higeki da  
Motto yokubatte iindayo  
Sore ha ohimesama tte mono da  
[Genjitsu (koko) ha iya] to usotsuita  
Kono ookami ga tabe ni mukauyo  
Yappa ouji mo sutegatai kedo  
Sore ha betsu no jibun ni makaseyou  
GLASS no kutsu pittari da ne  
Korede bokura harete kigeki da  
Anata wo tabe (tasuke) ni kimashita Trust: Changing the rating to T. Tree-freak. Your dare has three steps. First, Jump off a cliff into a pool of lava. Masaya: *jumps off cliff into lava pool. Gets revived* Trust: 2) Jump into a pool of man-eating sharks. Masaya: *jumps into the man-eating shark pool. Gets revived* Trust: And number 3… *snaps and truck runs him over. Revives tree-freak* Gruesome. Emiko: Mikora, you read the rest since your hyper self has been silent. Mikora: Masa-baka, jump into that machine which has sharp knives in it slicing and chopping everything that enters at a high speed! Masaya: *does dare. Gets revived* Mikora: Now, you will get executed! Masaya * gets executed. Body gets moved to another room to get revived later* Mikora: We need Deep Blue. Trust: *sigh. Snaps fingers and Deep Baka appears* Mikora: Deep Blue, you hate too much. Have a cookie. *holds out cookie* Deep Blue: * takes cookie and eats it* Thanks. Everyone in cast except Deep Blue: DID HE JUST SAY 'THANKS!?' (NA NO DA) MIKORA! (NA NO DA) YOU ARE AMAZIN'! (NA NO DA) Mikora: Thank you. Ryou, have a make-out session with Lettuce in front of Pai. I'll send you all to the Ichigo room for that. *sends them there* Trust: Here is Mikora's profile, which we forgot to do at the beginning of this episode. Name: Mikora Personality: Hyper, random, short-tempered, and violent Hair color: Black Hair style: Down. Goes to lower back Eye color: Aqua Skin color: (WHY!?) unknown Fave clothing: unknown Fave color: unknown Who do you have a serious grudge against: unknown Habits/Quirks: unknown Extras: has black cat ears and tail. Character's own quote: unknown Anything else you want to add: loves to sing Hostesses: Well, that's all the time we have today! Trust: Come back soon! Leave those dares! And I want to give a special thank you to Mikora for joining us today! Bye! 


	3. HEHHehheh

**HEHHehheh…**

Trust: Ichigo… There's a dare for you…

Ichigo: God, you're worse than Izzie.

Trust: It's IZzie! Not Izzie. Anyways, kill your ex.

Ichigo: Emiko, cough it up. *Sticks out hand with a gimmie motion*

Emiko: *summons sword with electrical current and gives to Ichigo* Be CAREFUL.

Ichigo: I know, I know. *cuts off Tree-freak's head* Here ya go. *tosses sword to Emiko who catches it*

Trust: *revives Tree-freak* Onto the truths. Pudding and Taruto, have you ever had sugar before?

Taruto and Pudding: Hai.

Lettuce: I haven't.

Trust: Aww, what a shame. **KittyKryokinesis **says that you and Noel would get along so well. Pai.

Pai: What…

Trust: Have you met Sesshoumara from Inuyasha? You too would get along so well.

Pai: No.

Emi: Ichigo, why do you hate Kisshu?

Ichigo: *silent*

Emi: Well…

Ichigo: *silent*

Kisshu: I would like to know the answer to that.

Ichigo: I-I um…

Emiko: You better fess up. NOW! Or I will make your death slow and painful.

Ichigo: Well, he wanted to play, so I played Hard to Get.

Kisshu: What is hard to get?

Ichigo: *silent*

Lettuce: It's when a girl, like Ichigo, likes a guy and they like her but she's not sure of that so she acts like she hates you and makes you think that. So if you stop going after her, she knows you don't like her. If you keep on for long enough, she finally fesses up.

Kisshu: Um… how long has she been doing this?

Ichigo: Since we met…

Kisshu: Wow…

Lettuce and Pudding: *Smiles innocently*

Ryou: YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?

Ichigo: Pudding and Lettuce found and read my diary.

Kisshu: You have a diary?

Ichigo: Hai.

Trust: Pai, take Pudding and Taruto to McDonalds. Make sure there food has lots of sugar. I have a dare for them when you get back. They have to be on a sugar high.

Pai: Let's go. *brings them to MDs*

Emiko: Zakuro, imitate Pudding for a whole chapter/episode, except, don't glomp Taruto. We don't want Pudding killing anyone, now do we.

Zakuro: No Emiko-San Na no da!

Emiko: Good enthusiasm!

Emi: Ryou Shirogane, run in the streets screaming this. *gives Blondie paper and teleports him to the center of a high way while Trust puts up a giant flat screen*

Ryou: *begins running like a maniac* IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE SABER-TOOTHED FLYING PINATAS! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Pudding, Taruto, and Pai: We are back! (na no da)

Pudding and Taruto: WE WANT OUR DARE. GIVE IT! GIVE IT!

Voice: We were given a choice to pick a song for to sing. We chose Trick or Treat. So-

Pudding and Taruto: FUKAI FUKAI KIRI NO NAKA YOOEN NI HIBIKU KOE  
OIDE OIDE KONO MORI NO MOTTO OKU FUKAKU MADE

HAYAKU HAYAKU ISOGIASHI DE DEKIRU DAKE CHIKAKU NI  
OIDE OIDE SAA TANOSHII ASOBI WO HAJIMEYOO

SHINAMON SUTIKKU WA MAHOO NO SUTEKKI

HITOFURI SURU DAKEDE SHIROPPU GA FUERU  
NIGASA SAE WASURETE AMAI YUME NO NAKA

TERGAI NI MAMORARETE NEMURI NI OCHIRU

GENSOO NO SAIMIN NI OBORETA MAMA DE II  
MEKAKUSHI WO HAZUSHICHA OMOSHIROKU NAI DESHO

ASHIMOTO GOCHUUI SONO TE WA BOKU GA HIKU KARA  
SONO MI WO IMASUGU NI YUDANENASAI SAA

ITSU KARA KA GIMON NO YAIBA GA MIEKAKURE SURU  
AI TO IU MENZAIFU NADO WA SONZAI SHINAI TO

MEKAKUSHI NO SUKIMA KARA NOZOKI MITA RANTAN GA  
UTSUSHI DASHITA KAGE NI OMOWAZU MI NO KE GA YODATTA

OYA OYA WARUI KA MOO OMEZAME DESUKA?

MEKAKUSHI GA TOKETA NARA MOOMOKU NI SHIYOO KA?  
HORA HORA WARAINASAI KAWAII OKAO DE

KEGAWA WO MATA KABUTTE SHIBAI NI MODORU

NEEE~  
CHOUDAI?  
*GIGGLE*

DOOSHITA NO SONNA ME DE KARADA WO FURUWASETE  
ATATAKAI MIRUKU DE MOTENASHITE HOSHII NO?

SAA NAKA NI OHAIRI KOKO WA TOTEMO ATATAKAI  
MIKAERI WA POKETTO NO NAKAMI DE II KARA

CHOODAI HAYAKU HAYAKU NEE HORA IMA SUGU NI  
NISHA TAKUITSU NO GENSOKU WO KANAGURI SUTE  
MAYAKASHI DE MOTENASHITE AMAI MITSU WO SUTTE  
CHOODAI YOKOSE HORA IMA SUGU NI  
CHOODAI~

Voice: Wow, you know the song… I don't.

Trust: Ichigo, Truth. Do you really hate Kisshu.

Ichigo: We already went over this.

Trust: You only said that you were playing hard to get.

Ichigo: That means the answer to the question is NO!

Trust: OK then. Ask him out.

Ichigo: Kisshu, Date?

Kisshu: YES!

Emiko: Kisshu, If you love Ichigo so much, why do you call her a toy?

Kisshu: I think the look on her face is funny.

Ichigo: Well, it actually hurts.

Emiko: Kisshu, you are having a tickle war with Zakuro.

**10 minutes later:**

Zakuro: ZAKURO WON NA NO DA!

Emi: Well, Mint, who of the cast do you have a crush on?

Mint: Zakuro…

All girls but MINT: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Emi: Well, you have to slap her across the face…

Mint: *slaps Zakuro across face*

Voice: Ryou, Train a tiger. *snaps to make full grown tiger appear*

Ryou: Nice kitty. Nice kitty…

Tiger: *attacks and eats Ryou*

Ryou: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP ME!

Trust: No. Deep blue, I will spare of making a child. The idea scares me.

Deep Blue: Thank You.

Cast except Deep Blue: OMG! HE SAID IT AGAIN! AWESOME!

Emiko: Taruto. Call Kisshu your mother, and Tree-freak your father for this show.

Taruto: Fine…

Emi: Mint, come here.

Mint: *goes to Emi*

Emi: *whispers something mics don't pick up*

Mint: *somehow gets egg and tries to put on Pai's head but blumicly fails*

Voice: Pudding, do you have a giant lollypop in your garden?

Pudding: No na no da!

Voice: Aww…

Trust: Pai, you just *whispers into Pai's ear* didn't you?

Pai: NO, I DID NOT!

Emiko: Admit it Kisshu, you made a show during all your fights with Ichigo, didn't you.

Kisshu: Hai…

Ichigo: IS WORLD OUT TO GET ME OR SOMETHING!? why does everyone hate me…

Kisshu: Huh…

Emi: TARUTO, YOU HAVE INTINAS HIDDEN IN YOU PONYTAILS, DON'T YOU?

Taruto: NO YOU STUPID RAISIT *beep*

Pudding and Zakuro: TARU-TARU!

Voice: Masaya. Do you love Ichigo or is she just a pass-time?

Masaya: pass-time…

Ichigo: Told you the world was out to get me…

Voice: Masa-baka, you have to have a fight to the death with Kisshu without turning into Deep Blue or the Blue Night.

Masaya: *gets killed by Kisshu and then revived by Trust*

Emiko: Lettuce, who do you like more, Ryou or Pai?

Lettuce: *whispers so only hostesses hear* Pai…

Emiko: You have to sit on Pai's lap for an hour.

Lettuce: *grumbles something that not even the mics can understand* *sits on Pai's lap*

Emi: Pai, why did you listen to a floating ball of light instead of Kisshu or your own heart?

Pai: I wasn't supposed to listen to them, only the "floating ball of light." Wait! How do you know about that?

Emi: Ichigo told us…

Kisshu: Ichigo, how would you know this?

Moe and Miwa: We told her…

Pai: How would you know this?

Moe and Miwa: He was stupid enough to try and capture us. We told the story of the land of the Pink Ponies. He let us go after that claiming we were driving him insane. Like he wasn't always insane.

Emi: Pai, sing and dance gangnam style song.

Pai: *does dare*

Voice: What is the most annoying song you know?

Pudding: The Witch Doctor Song na no da!

Voice: Sing it.

Pudding:

I told the witch doctor I was in love with you  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
and then the witch doctor he told me what to do, he said that

ooo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang x4

YO DJ PUMP THIS PARTY!

I told the witch doctor you didn't love me true  
I told the witch doctor you didn't love me nice  
and then the witch doctor he gave me this advice he said to

ooo ee oo ah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang x4

you've been keeping love from me, and that's not very smart, so I went out and found myself, someone to tell me how to win your heart

My friend the witch doctor he taught me what to say  
my friend the witch doctor he taught me what to do  
I know that you'll be mine when I say this to you, oh baby

ooo ee ooah ah ting tang walla walla bing bang x8

Trust: Taruto, do you _LOOOVE _Pudding?

Taruto: Um, Um, I, FINE! YES! ARE YOU HAPPY?

Trust: Almost. Kiss Pudding on the lips.

Taruto: *kisses Pudding on the lips*

Everyone but Taruto and Pudding: AAAWWW!

Emiko: Zakuro, who is the most annoying person in the cast?

Zakuro: KISSHU NO NA DA!

Emiko: Punch him in the face. :D

Zakuro: *punks Kisshu*

Emiko: YES! I have always wanted to do that!

Kisshu: *glares at Emiko*

Emi: Keiichiro, does anything annoy you?

Keiichiro: Yes

Emi: What?

Keiichiro: I have a whole list…

Being called "cupcake man"

Death

Dares

Ichigo's antics

Ryou's antics

Little Mix

Ichigo's pranks

Ichigo's emotional explosions

People who can't speak English speaking English

Emi: Wow…

Kisshu: Ichigo's antics and pranks?

Ichigo: I would rather not talk about it…

Kisshu: Oh…

Voice: DEEP BLUE!

Deep Blue: What do you want?

Voice: What was that glowy thing you were before you took over masa-baka?

Deep Blue: The remains of my previous body… Same thing happened…

Voice: Keiichiro, make brownies then cuddle with Ryou. Deep Blue, apologize to Kisshu for stabbing him or else I'll take your sword and shove it up your nose!

Deep Blue: Fine, Kisshu, sorry for stabbing you to death…

Trust: Ryou who is the sexiest girl in the cast?

Ryou: Ichigo…

Trust: Ohh… *snaps and closet appears* Ichigo, Ryou, Seven Minutes in heaven now! Ryou, Go farther than kissing, you will die and not be revived and BE NICE!

Ryou: I will, I will. *pulls Ichigo into closet*

Kisshu: What is seven minutes in heaven?

Lettuce: It usually is spin the bottle, but they are a special case. You get stuck in a closet from seven minutes to five hours, and you have to kiss the entire time. It's usually seven minutes though, hence the name.

Kisshu: Ohh…

Mint: Wonder how long 'til she is a cat.

**7 minutes later:**

Emiko: Moe, Miwa, are you legit humans or half alien?

Moe: Half alien

Miwa: Option 2.

Emiko: Beat Ryou and Masaya.

**10 minutes later:**

Trust: *revives Ryou and Tree-freak*

Emi: Well, no more dares, no more truths.

Trust: We are all set.

Emiko: Join us next time!

Voice: Leave Dares PLEASE! I'm begging you. Leave them. PLEASE!

Emi: Come back next time.

Trust: This concludes our story.

Hostesses: BYE!

Ichigo: ~NYA~


	4. Epic, or not?

Epic, or not?

Trust: Welcome back! Ichigo, Truth or dare?

Ichigo: Truth.

Trust: Do you like strawberries?

Ichigo: Hai.

Truth: Are you in anyway related to **KittyKryokinesis**'s friend named Ichigo, who also loves strawberries?

Ichigo: Not that I know of…

Trust: Now for your dare. Y-

Ichigo: I should have known this was coming…

Trust: Listen to Nyan Cat for an hour.

**1 hour later:**

Trust: Did you like it?

Ichigo: Too annoying.

Trust: Did you understand what Nyan Cat was saying?

Ichigo: Every word… so annoying… I will never be the same…

Kisshu: *snickers*

Emiko: Mint, Truth or Dare?

Mint: Dare.

Emiko: Dress up in frilliest fluffiest pink tutu and do a ballet performance.

Mint: *Does ballet performance in the frilliest, fluffiest pink tutu* Can I get out of this now?

Emiko: No, I think that it would be funny with you wearing it the entire chapter… So, do you and your brother spend more time together?

Mint: Hai. Wait! How do you know about my brother?!

Emiko: I scared Ichigo into telling me…

Ichigo: heh heh heh… *smiles innocently at Mint who is giving her the Mint Death Glare*

Kisshu: Wow…

Emi: Lettuce, Truth of Dare?

Lettuce: Surprise me.

Emi: Have you ever read the Harry potter series?

Lettuce: Yes, why?

Emi: Just curious… Ok now for the dare, dress in an emerald cloak and scream what is on this paper. *gives paper to Lettuce with the emerald cloak*

Lettuce: *dresses in the cloak and starts running around* THE DARK LORD HAS RETURNED!

Pai: *snickers*

Kisshu and Taruto: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! PAI HAS SNICKERED AND THE UNIVERSE IS GOING TO END NOW!

Ichigo: *bursts out laughing*

Kisshu and Taruto: *glares at Ichigo*

Voice: Pudding, Dare or would you rather Truth?

Pudding: TRUTH! TRUTH!

Voice: Pudding, what is the craziest thing you have ever done?

Pudding: Um… either working for Ryou, or talking to Kisshu Onii-chan…

Kisshu and Ryou: OI!

Ichigo: *falls over laughing so hard that it probably isn't healthy*

Ryou: Ichigo, I'm docking your pat again.

Ichigo: *still laughing* I have a paycheck? *continues laughing*

Kisshu: *snickers*

Voice: *whispers dare to Pudding*

Pudding: Pai and his plushies…

Pai: Mew Pudding…

Pudding: Pai Onii-chan, Pudding wants to know, did Pai Onii-chan's plushies finally get to Pai Onii-chan?

Pai: WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THE PLUSHIES?!

Pudding: No one told Pudding, Pudding just guessed na no da!

Pai: I hate you.

Pudding: Pudding accomplished dare na no da!

Trust: Zakuro, Truth or dare?

Zakuro: Truth.

Trust: Who was that person that you cried over in the flashback in the anime?

Zakuro: my dad…

Trust: Oh… It says on the wiki that you like the internet. Do you role play wolves?

Zakuro: hai…

Trust: **KittyKryokinesis **bets that your wolf family isn't as big as hers, which are over 120 members. Bet that she says.

Emiko: Ryou, Truth, who do you like? And it can't be someone who's already taken.

Ryou: 1) You never gave me a choice and 2) Mint.

Emiko: Can you understand cats?

Ryou: Hai, why?

Emiko: *snaps and tabby comes in* This is Athena. Tell us what she is saying.

Athena: Meow rower mew mow merow!

Ryou: Let me go back to my owner now or I will destroy you all and I will make my escape!

Ichigo: Well, that was pretty accurate…  
Emi: Keiichiro, why do you wear your hair so long, some people think your gay, and do you want people to think that?

Keiichiro: I think you offended some people…

Emi: I didn't get an answer…

Keiichiro: I like my hair long…

Emi: So, Research who in the cast is most likely to go on a sugar high from eating a small bit of sugar. Then give that person a sugar-filled brownie. You have to be locked in a room with him/her until they turn normal again.

Keiichiro: *does research. Gives Taruto brownie. Gets locked in the Ichigo room with him*

**1 hour later:**

Voice: Kisshu, why did your face develop? Fangs?

Kisshu: My face developed, fangs?

Voice: Kisshu, Dress in the girliest outfit ever. Then imitate a cheerleader. Someone, record this, post it on YouTube, and see how many likes it gets.

Kisshu: *dresses up and imitates cheerleader*

Ichigo; *records the entire thing and posts on YouTube*

**3 minutes later:**

Ichigo: Whoa… 3,000 thousand likes in ten minutes…

Trust: So, Pai, did you enjoy going to McDonalds with to hyper-active 11-year-olds?

Pai: No, I hated every second…

Trust: Well, smile. And it can't be a forced smile where it looks like you're about to kill someone.

Pai: *manages to decently smile*

Cast: *cheers*

Emiko: Taruto, Do you believe in monsters, if so, where does one live?

Taruto: No, I don't believe in monsters.

Emiko: So, now you have to show everyone the plushies Pai keeps in his room.

Taruto: *teleports everyone to Pai's room*

Lettuce: They're color-coded…

Pai: Grr…

Taruto: I was _NOT _given a choice. _PAI_.

Emi: Treehugger, do you not like Ichigo because you are gay?

Masaya: I never said that but, yes.

Ichigo: Oh. My. Gosh…

Emi: MASA-BAKA! Jump into a black hole, the ones in space. If you want to know what they do-

Kisshu: They slowly, tear you to pieces.

Emi: Thank you Kisshu. It should only take a few years. Don't worry though! It doesn't hurt that bad.

Masaya: I don't have a choice any way… *goes into black hole, after a few years when he dies his body is brought to present and revived, meaning 2014, because the cast was brought from the past * NOT THAT PAINFUL?! NOT THAT PAINFUL?! IT HURT LIKE *beep*! I *beep* HATE YOU!

Emi: Kinda the point…

Voice: Masaya, we need the Blue Knight…

Masaya: No.

Trust: Oh well… *turns tree-freak into Blue and Chivalrous*

Blue Knight: Is there a reason I am here?

Voice: Do you have a light saber?

Blue Knight: Light, saber?

Voice: I take that as a no… DIE FOUL BEAST! *beats Blue Knight to death with club*

Ichigo: *laughs to the point she can't breathe while Blue Knight is revived and turned into Deep Baka*

Kisshu: I am very confused… *stares at Ichigo as she calms down*

Trust: *talks in British accent* Deep Blue, Have you EVER, ever smiled?

Deep Blue: I never had a reason…

Trust: *still British accent* Still, watch an episode of 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic.'

**1 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode later:**

Trust: Did you like it?

Deep Blue: N-N-N-No. They're going to eat me!

Ichigo: *snicker* Wow… Just, wow.

Kisshu: What the *beep*

Emiko: Keiichiro, Insult little mix!

Keiichiro: They are annoying.

Trust: I hate you Cupcake Man!

Emiko: Listen to Little Mix songs for a week, excluding when you are doing Dares and Truths! *forces Keiichiro to listen to the music*

Emi: Mint, sing 'the world is mine by Miku, just to tick of Ichigo.

Mint: Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete  
Yo ne?

Sono-ichi  
Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto  
Sono-ni  
Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne?  
Sono-san  
Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto  
Wakattara migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-shite!

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara  
Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama  
Ki ga tsuite nee nee  
Mataseru nante rongai yo  
Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?  
Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!  
Ima sugu ni yo

Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh!

Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho  
Monku wa yurushimasen no  
Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...  
A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?  
Mukae ni kite  
Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara  
Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo?

Sekai de watashi dake no OUJI-SAMA  
Chisa tsuite hora hora  
Otete ga aitemasu  
Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA  
Mou, doushite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku  
Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa...

^Miku's DERE TIME^(TUN-DERE)^

Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI  
Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURRIN  
Minna, minna gaman shimasu...  
Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de  
Watashi datte yareba-dekiru no  
Ato de koukai suru wayo

^DERE TIME END^

Touzen desu! datte watashi wa  
Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA  
Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo?  
Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna e?  
"HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku KIMI  
... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo

Oh, Hey Baby

Voice: Ichigo, sing Bad Apple by Touhou.

Ichigo: Nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte  
Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
Mienai wa sou shiranai?

Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
Toki no sukima ni nagasare tsudzukete  
Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
Watashi wa watashi sore dake

Yume miteru? Nanimo mitenai?  
Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
Nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no

Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo  
Jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
Subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no?  
Konna sekai ni watashi ni iru no?  
Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no?  
Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama

Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo  
Hito no koto nado shiri mo shinai wa  
Konna watashi mo kawareru mo nara  
Moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru

Nagareteku toki no naka de demo  
Kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte  
Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo  
Mienai wa sou shiranai?

Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku  
Toki no sukima ni nagasare tsudzukete  
Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado  
Watashi wa watashi sore dake

Yume miteru? Nanimo mitenai?  
Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
Nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no

Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo  
Jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
Subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

Muda na jikan ni mirai wa aru no?  
Konna tokoro ni watashi ni iru no?  
Watashi no koto o iitai naraba  
Kotoba ni suru no nara "roku de nashi"

Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no?  
Konna jikan ni watashi wa iru no?  
Konna watashi mo kawareru mo nara  
Moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru

Ima yume miteru? Nanimo mitenai?  
Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba  
Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo  
Nanimo kanjizu sugoseba ii no

Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo  
Jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora  
Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba  
Subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru

Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba  
Subete kowasu wa subete kowasu wa  
Kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba  
Watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?

Anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo  
Subete no koto mo mada shiranai no  
Omoi mabuta o aketa no naraba  
Subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare

Trust: Kisshu, sing, drum roll please, SPICE!

Kisshu: A call to wake me up early at four in the morning  
"Who were you with and where?" they asked me "what's that mean?"  
I only can give an excuse an eviction from the truth  
Why did I use to love hearing...  
"You're the only thing I need" what's that mean  
My body hurts... from laughing to much  
Seems that they're only used to forget

The bitter taste of hot burning SPICE  
Just this once I'll let you have some  
Because I know what you're taken with, with my taste

"I want to see you now, in person not over the phone"  
So you still want to take my advances again  
But know you won't get any farther than anyone else  
Try to catch the key and navigate my heart  
"I love you" that's what they all say  
It's only a play I used on you in the game  
Of love that I can never lose

The bitter taste of too much sweet syrup  
That you choose to only take from me  
Skin on skin I know what you taste like now  
For now it has me satisfied

Despite it all I still don't know what love is  
I only can guess it can't good for me  
But if it's good why is it painful?  
So without it I know I'm better off

Hey, this is my ever own spice  
Just this time I'll let you have some  
Because I know what you're taken with, with my taste  
And doesn't it make you love it even more

Trust: Ryou, truth, is your hair bleached, because you look like a banana?

Ryou: No, nothing has been done to my hair.

Ichigo: So it _IS_ radioactive?

Ryou: NO!

Emiko: Pai, be honest, do you like Lettuce? Kiss her for hai, slap her across the face for no.

Pai: *kisses Lettuce*

Ichigo, Pudding, and hostesses: AAAAWWWW!

Kisshu: I am going insane…

Ichigo: I am already insane, made it there by chapter two.

Emi: The whole cast must do the Harlem shake for 24 hours!

**24 hours later:**

Voice: Masaya, Dress up as Berri from the manga universe/dimension/whatever you want to call it. *hands him picture of Berri* Now jump off that cliff,*points to cliff while deep hole under it* and _DIE_!

Masaya: *dresses up as Berri and jumps off cliff then gets revived*

Trust: Keiichiro, be the bad boy for the rest of the chapter.

Keiichiro: Whateva

Emiko: Ryou, dance properly to Timber by Pittbull.

Ryou: *does dare*

Emi: Pai, record your plushie collection and post it on the internet as "Crazy Plushie-Collector!"

Pai: *does dare* Happy

Voice: Make out with Mint in front of the others, Kisshu, I dare you. *smirks*

**Make out session later:**

Ichigo: Imma go puke…

Trust: Deep Blue, Take Lettuce a date.

**Deep Blue and Lettuce goes on date and now, they are back:**

Emiko: Deep Blue, this one is also for you. You gotta hug Kisshu and act like you are his father.

Deep Blue: *hugs Kisshu*

Emi: Ichigo, claw Blondie's eyes out.

Ichigo: With pleasure. *claws out Ryou's eyes who gets them restored*

Voice: Kisshu, sing Because of You by Kelly Clarkson.

Kisshu: I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far

Because of you  
I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh  
Every day of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust  
Not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry  
Every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry  
In the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side  
So I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I tried my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you  
Trust: Mint, No tea for the rest of the SHOW. So until the entire story is over, you can't have tea.

Mint: *screams in screechy voice* WHAT?! GIVE UP MY TEA?! I *beep* HATE YOU!

Ichigo, Moe, and Miwa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mint: *glares at the three bfffls (best friends for ever for life)*

Emiko: NYAN!

Nyan: *comes in room* Emiko! Heyas! How is yas!?

Ichigo: Um, Nyan, You wouldn't be related to Nyan cat, would you?

Nyan: I am Nyan Cat; I'm just not in "complete' cat form. I am still a cat, but not technically counted.

Ichigo: My worst nightmare come true…

Nyan: I will be joining this book/season/series/whateva you want to call it.

Emiko: Any who, go watch my little pony and tell us what you think!

**Zakuro watches My Little Pony and comes to tell us what she thinks:**

Zakuro: I hate horses with a passion now.

Emi: So, Keiichiro, bake a cake for Zakuro…

Keiichiro: Whateva babe. *bakes cake and gives to Zakuro who raises eyebrow*

Zakuro: It is _PINK._ It says _PONY. _I am getting _PINK PONYS _from this…

Deep Blue: *screams like a girl*

Voice: Ryou, do da hula! *laughs as Ryou does the hula*

Nyan: Pai, Kiss Lettuce.

Pai: *kisses Lettuce*  
Nyan: Lettuce, glomp Pai.

Lettuce: *glomps Pai*

Trust: Um, Hey a there, Taruto and Pudding. I have some candy. Can you eat it all, get on a sugar high, then start destroying things?

Taruto and Pudding: Hai. (na no da)

Emiko: Tree-Freak, get ripped apart by sharks.

Masaya: *sharks begin to eat him and rip him apart.*

Emi: Deep Blue. Watch the _REAL_ MY LITTLE PONY! None of them are pink, purple, any colors of the sort, have wings, are unicorns, live in a pink sparkly town, or talk about friendship. They are normal horses who walk around singing "my little pony. My little pony, you'll always be in my heart."

Deep Blue: OK!

Nyan: *snickers*

**Deep Baka watches a My Little Pony episode, and now comes back to tell us what he thinks:**

Deep Blue: YOU LIED TO ME! I AM GOING TO BE EATEN ALIVE! TOO MANY PINK PONIES!

Voice: Oh well… Ichigo, have a one on one with Tree-Freak and you get to use your claws while he only has his hands!

Ichigo: *beats Tree-freak to a pulp without using her claws one time*

Kisshu: Wow… Jeez…

Nyan: She sure holds a grudge.

Trust: Well, tune in next time…

Hostesses: FOR THE TOKYO MEW MEW DARE SHOW!

Ichigo: ~NYA~

Moe: Leaves dares for me and Miwa too! We feel forgotten!

Miwa: 26 pages and 3,079 words… Wow. BYE!


End file.
